The Change of Loki Laufeyson
by Paddehfeets
Summary: When Loki Laufeyson is exiled for his crimes, he falls in the odd town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Confused and full of self-hatred, Loki is brought to the Mystery Shack, unaware that his life is about to change.


**A/N: I always thought the idea of a Gravity Falls/Avengers fic would be awesome! So I wrote this, hope y'all like it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stan Lee owns all things Marvel, and Alex Hirsh owns all things Gravity Falls.**

* * *

The night sky opened and a bridge made of different colors appeared; a portal, falling down to the earth in the middle of a thick forest. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving behind one man. He had inky black hair that clung to his head and neck, the tips falling to his shoulders. He wore respectable clothing; black leather pants and shirt. His shirt, around his mid-chest to abdomen, appeared to be criss-cross, revealing a dark green fabric beneath. Above the pattern, there was a golden rim just below his high v-neck. He wore a black leather coat with the collar turned up, the tips a silverish green. The coat went down to his knees, the last few inches holding small silver plates. His left shoulder had a small golden plate, from which a strand of leather came from, crossing the criss-cross pattern and hiding in the other side of his coat. The coat was fitted on the man and, on each side, there was an opening from the low point of the shoulder, down a few inches, then stopped just before the elbow. The fabric in this gap was a silky green. Right below the elbow began the gold plates that wrapped around his forearms, ending at the end of the sleeve. His boots were like most of his attire; made of black leather, three gold buttons on the side. He lay on the forest floor, eyes closed. A small groan escaped his lips; his back aching from the fall. He opened his brilliant green eyes, which were slightly dull from the past few months' torture. He stared up at the twinkling stars, and a horrible homesickness filled him, and he expressed this with a small whimper. There was nothing that made him want to get up; he wished that he could lay there forever, away from the mess of his life.

Day began to break, turning the sky a deep purple rather than the black emptiness that it had been mere hours before. As the sun began to rise, the stars began to disappear and the deep purple got lighter and lighter, until it gave way to a light pinkish-orange, staying that way for an hour before the sky turned a light blue. The man still did not move; watching as the sky performed this magnificent feat.

Even when the first pricks of hunger stabbed at his stomach, he stayed still, wishing to die more than anything. But before he could brood on his misfortune, he heard two voices; a male and female, most likely of a younger age. He did not want anyone to see him, so he slowly got to his feet, stumbling deeper into the forest, hiding behind a tree.

A whining voice reached his ears; "Dipper, do we have to do this?! Candy and Grenda and I were going to go into town!"

There came a snort, out of annoyance and incredulity. "Be patient, Mabel. I know what I saw. Now, if I could just find it in the book…"

The man dared look a little bit past the tree to see the newcomers; confusion sparking in his eyes. There were two children, a boy and girl, about the same height. They had the same brown hair and bright eyes. The boy wore tan shorts, an orange shirt, and a blue vest, with a white and blue hat on his head. The girl wore a purple skirt with a pink sweater, which had a rainbow printed on it. In her long hair was a pink headband, insuring that none of it fell into her face. The girl looked over and the man quickly hid himself again, closing his eyes. When he opened them and looked into the opposite side of the forest, he saw a hulking purple figure with bright blue eyes. Fear flooded the man as the figure smirked and pointed to him. He sank to his knees, moaning softly, having forgotten all about the two children. "Please, no…"

There was a loud gasp. "DIPPER! SOMEONE IS HERE!"

The figure disappeared as the girl prodded the man with her index finger, a small look of confusion on her face. Then, with a smile that revealed metal braces, called back to her brother, "He's all leathery!"

The man looked over at her, his green eyes narrowed to silts. She was smiling widely and waved at him.

"HI! I'm Mabel and that's my brother, Dipper!" Her voice was a bit high, as though not yet a teenager. Dipper walked over, sighing exasperatedly.

"Sorry about her; she gets too excited. I'm Dipper." He held out his hand for the man to shake. After looking the boy over for a moment, the man slowly grasped his hand, shaking it briefly. "What's your name?"

A small smirk crept onto his face, eyes twinkling mischievously. "I am Loki."

Mabel, the girl, giggled softly. "That's a funny name." Dipper elbowed his sister, scowling slightly. "Ow!"

Loki began to stand, towering above the two children. His fear melted away and he stared down at the two, his eyes still narrowed slightly. "What is this land?"

Dipper looked up at him, not at all intimidated by his height, but held a funny look, as though confused at his question. "Gravity Falls, Oregon."

"Gravity Falls…" Loki repeated. The name sounded odd on his tongue, eyebrows furrowed. "I have never heard of such a place."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance then looked back up at him. Mabel suddenly gasped. "You should come to the Mystery Shack!"

Loki's eyes narrowed even more; he was not sure whether he could trust the two Midgardians. Besides, they would never trust him. He was nothing more than a monster. He did not say this, though, rather, he said, "What is that?"

"It's our Grunkle Stan's place," Dipper replied, sighing a bit. "Mabel, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

As the two twins discussed him in whispers, Loki looked around the area he had landed in, noting the tall trees. He thought himself lucky that Heimdall had sent him down to a place in the forest that was clear of the trees; it would not have been fun to land in one. With a silent gasp, Loki remembered that he had been exiled and that meant he was stripped completely of his magic and Jotun abilities (not that he used his Jotun powers). Dread filled Loki at the thought of not having his magic to aid him in battle, a small groan coming from his lips. He guessed that he would have to live with it for the time being. But what was it that Odin wanted him to learn? Right before Loki could contemplate more on this, the two twins walked back over to him.

"We've decided to let you come," Dipper said. "Come with us!"

Mabel laughed a little. "Last one to the Shack is a rotten egg!"

The two raced off, with Loki following at a quickened pace. They soon arrived a rustic wooden two-story, with a crude sign reading, 'Mystery hack'; the 'S' in 'Shack' had fallen on its side from a lack of maintenance. They climbed three creaky steps to the shack and the twins lead Loki inside their summer home. Loki glanced around the messy gift shop, his eyebrows slightly raised, bemused at the sight. There was a teenage girl behind the counter, flipping through a magazine. She wore a green plaid shirt and blue jeans, a brown hat placed on her long fiery hair. She looked up as the bell rang, signaling that they had customers. She smiled a cocky half grin.

"Hey, little maniacs. Whose your friend?" she asked, stretching.

"Hey, Wendy!" Dipper's voice was much happier than Loki had heard it thus far, and a wide grin cracked his face.

"This is Loki!" Mabel exclaimed. "He has leather all over!"

Wendy laughed, setting down her magazine to look at the newcomer. Her eyes traveled up and down the god, wondering why he wore so much black leather in the summer. She shrugged a bit and smiled. "The name's Wendy."

Loki nodded curtly. "Loki Laufeyson." He glanced around the Mystery Shack, this time with slight distaste. The place was most unlike the palace on Asgard, which was neatly polished and clean. "This is a very odd place."

Wendy's eyebrows raised slightly, her smile faltering, confusion creeping into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Loki sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, it does not matter… I suppose that if I am to remain here for a long while, this place is as good as any."

Dipper and Wendy both exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised, but Mabel was looking up at Loki, grinning.

"You talk funny."

Loki shrugged a little. "To you, yes, I suppose I do." His stomach growled audibly, and he rested a hand on it. "Do you have any sustenance?"

Dipper nodded a little. "Mabel, go take him to the kitchen."

"Okay!" Mabel, oblivious to the fact that Loki was a mass murderer, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "We have all sorts of food! Tacos, salads, and stuff!"

Loki sighed. This child was useless. "Never mind; I shall hunt for myself."

Mabel gasped. "Like with bows and arrows?!"

Loki raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "It does not matter how I hunt. I will be back. Maybe." He strode from the room and walked out of the house. He went into the forest, hunger gnawing at his stomach. His need to destroy innocence was gone for the moment, replaced with wonder at what he could actually hunt here. He sighed a bit; running a hand through his hair. What if he just went back to the place he had once laid and wait for Death to come and take him? It didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, what did he have to live for? Yet Loki figured that there must be a much more noble way for him to die, rather than by hunger and dehydration, so he hunted, unaware that his choice of living in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon would change his life forever.


End file.
